


of black shirts and big problems

by twinkbin



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, kind of PWP but also not, traces of low self-esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkbin/pseuds/twinkbin
Summary: What happened during the Japanese leg of the Eclipse concerts.





	of black shirts and big problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> I'm too lazy to properly edit out spelling / grammar mistakes. If I made hilariously big ones, feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Based of a dumb imagine I had paired with the thing of Himchan saying he and Taekwoon hung out in Japan. 
> 
> I had to get this out, while I should be working on my thesis to graduate and a rework of some old drabbles in a bigger concept. 
> 
> Enjoy.

As the night has fallen over Tokyo, Taekwoon smiled content as he shutted the Vlive app down. The chat with his fans, helps him to relax over the long stressful days he recently had to go through. From musicals to practicing for these concerts and finally today was the first day of the last 3 concerts as their subunit VIXX LR. He propped himself up on the bed in a better sitting position, his long legs stretched out, ready to read on Naver articles he had missed, maybe even spotting one of himself. He felt at peace with himself, reading positive comments on his stream. His other half of the subunit went to exercise earlier, as always.

He hadn’t heard how with a soft swipe, followed by a short beep the door of their hotel room had opened. It was only when loud footsteps came in, alongside heavy panting and groaning of another person. Only then Taekwoon glimpses upward, his breath instantly hitching when he took in the sight right in front of him. The rapper, Wonshik, standing there at the end of their beds, his hand running through his black hair, eyes closed to take another deep breath. His lean, muscular body clad in a tight, black, sleeveless shirt, drawing immediately attention to those big toned upper arms. A big column of sweat was stretched from the collar of his shirt all the way down to the hem of his shirt, some droplets even were splattered on his grey sweatpants, right around his groin. The main attraction was undeniably the way the black cotton was clamping down on his abdomen, showing the toned muscles. It beautifully accentuated the way the guy was keeping up his physical at all costs. For a moment Wonshik clenched his jaw, exhaling in a ragged manner, opening his eyes, directly staring at Taekwoon’s direction, his lips made an ‘o’-shape, sharply inhaling again, his hand dropping out of his hair.

Taekwoon averted any eye-contact, checking quickly his phone again, but he noticed how his own breathing had become jagged. His body heated up as if someone had set him on fire, while inside his own trousers the heat had become unbearable. His mind was screeching at him for even daring to peek at the exquisite appearance in front of him, but it was too inviting. This had never happened to him before. They had gone swimming at hotel pools previously, nothing had occurred. He had seen the man half-naked, heck even one time in his full glory, a copious amount of times. It was strange. It was his colleague, his friend, someone he considered as a brother, but now he had managed to drive him insane, for the first time ever.

Wonshik hadn’t said a word yet, moving around the small room, straight to the mini-bar. He had his back towards the other male, slowly bending forward to open the door of the small fridge, hidden away like just another cabinet. The sweats were stretching seductively over the man’s very curvy bottom, only for the man to stand up straight again, turning around while kicking nonchalantly the door closed behind him. He uncapped a water bottle, which they had brought in themselves beforehand, taking a considerable gulp from it. A few drops spilled from it, flew down his throat, slowly disappearing underneath the collar of his shirt. Effortlessly he wiped other rests of water from his lips, licking them afterwards to be sure. He put the lid back on the bottle, placing it on the small drawer near the entrance.

The elder guy eyed his phone again, acting as if he was completely unbothered by what the other man was doing (especially what he was doing to him). It wasn’t his choice in the first place to end up gawking at the man. At this point his phone was more important, only it was just a black screen, nothing interesting to see except the reflection of himself. His face had become flushed, heated and was uncharacteristic for him to be like this, unless he was about to have … sex. Mentally Taekwoon could kick himself.

“What are you watching? Some of that stuff Hyuk sends?” Wonshik asked in that deep, gruff voice, finally having established control over his breathing. His eyebrow had cocked up, making him madly attractive, which pushed Taekwoon deeper into his hole. He followed where Wonshik’s eyes had landed on. Inside Taekwoon’s trousers a noticeable bulge had formed, painfully straining his own trousers. He gazes back at Wonshik, who even though had a visible smirk on his face over the little incident going on, seemed painfully oblivious to the fact that he was the doing all this. Flabbergasted by the question on top of his problem, he could only stammer out a “yes”. Wonshik snorted softly at it, making his way to the bathroom. “You’re dirty, hyung,” he joked, about to enter the bathroom, when Taekwoon shot up from the bed, finally out of his daze.

“C-Can I go first? Since you know…,” Taekwoon uttered out, holding his hand out in front of the younger man on the doorknob. From being flushed purely from the arousal down in his trousers, to being flushed from the embarrassment that was washing over him. In just mere seconds he was standing, almost pressed against, the younger male. He uncomfortably switched balance on his legs, while biting his lip. Wonshik dumbfound blinked at the man in front, before grinning, stepping away from the door, hands defensively raised up in the air.

“You’re the hyung,” he mumbled, walking over to his bed, sitting down while retrieving his phone from the pocket of his sweats. Swiftly Taekwoon opened the door, to close it back just as fast, locking it. He slid down the door onto the floor, exhaling deeply, before letting out a soft moan. That was not how he wanted things to go between them, but he needs that cold shower. He wasn’t planning on jerking off, the chances the younger male would hear it, followed by a lot of teasing was too much of a risk to take at this point. When his breathing had restored, he pushed himself up from the tiles, removing his clothes as fast as he could, before walking inside the shower. Taekwoon turns the knob to the cold side, bracing himself for the cool liquid to hit his overheated skin. One deep breath as he opens the tab, suppressing a screech when the water fell onto him, clamping instantly his arms around his body seeking some heat. Every bit of heat and arousal was washing off his body, especially down there he felt a form of relief. A few more seconds had passed, when he decided to turn it off again. He was shaking madly, but everything was better than having a boner over a fellow band member.

Once Taekwoon stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the towels hanging there. Wrapped around his body he sought heat, something to warm up again to a normal temperature. A brief flash of Wonshik’s shirt clinging to his abdomen passed by in his mind, to which he shook his head. ‘No more’, he told himself mentally, before slowly letting the towel drop onto the ground. He picked up his t-shirt again, ready to use it as pyjamas now. The next item were his briefs. He was fortunate not to find any fluids inside them, putting them back on as he literally had changed the second he had entered the hotel room. Trousers followed suit as he leaned for a moment over the sink, looking at himself as his hair were still wet, but he felt way better. A deep breath before he strutted out of the bathroom, back into the other room.

As soon as he entered, he couldn’t believe his eyes. This guy was seriously pushing every button of his entire existence. Wonshik had undone himself of his shirt, lying languidly stretched on his bed, seemingly typing away on his phone. The younger hadn’t noticed any of the gazes Taekwoon had been sending his way. Taekwoon cleared his throat, stating he was done with his business in the bathroom. It was enough to draw Wonshik’s attention from his phone, who locked the device before offhandedly throwing the device onto the bed. Within a second he had pushed himself up from the bed, standing right in front of the elder man. The latter was trying to force away the urge to push this man down onto the bed, clenching his jaw together, feeling his teeth grit against one another. Wonshik just licked his lips, eyeing down the man, before locking onto his eyes again.

“I hope you didn’t make a mess in there. Hyuk’s videos can be quite hot,” Wonshik mumbled, right as his lips tugged themselves in a big smirk. Taekwoon just grunted lightly at the response, before turning away towards his bed. “Don’t make it too long yourself. We need to wake up early,” Taekwoon gritted back, as he plumped down, grabbing his own phone from it. The chuckle he heard as the rapper entered the bathroom was the sigh for him to desperately exhale, slumping down on the bed. Never had Wonshik played with him before. This sudden turn of events was weighing down on him over the course of the maybe 10minutes that had passed. It was not his style. He sighed before unlocking his phone to open Kakaotalk. He quickly went through the chats he had, landing on a name he knew was willing to meet up once they had moved to Osaka for the other concerts.

“Himchan, I need to talk to you when we get to Osaka.”

—

They had arrived a little late in Osaka, which left them with only little time to have some free time, since they did have to get up rather early for rehearsals and other obligations. Taekwoon had entered his room, finally alone, opening his phone immediately to text his friend where he was in the hotel.

“I’m just in my room. See you in the lobby in 5?” was the reply that followed pretty fast afterwards. Indeed, 5 minutes later the two met in lobby, hugging each other before walking out of the hotel to one of the nearest bars.

There everything went well until Taekwoon had too much, draping himself over Himchan who got looks from everywhere in the bar over the antics of his friend. Quickly and as quiet as he could the younger dragged his friend out of the bar back towards the hotel.

“Himchan-ah, I don’t want to go,” the elder one whined once they had gotten in the hotel lobby again.

“Taekwoon, hyung, you’re drunk and you have a concert tomorrow… make that today,” Himchan muttered when he noticed the clock striking one in the morning already. The elder on the other hand had different plans, leaning in closer to the other man.

“But Wonshik is there,” he whispered as if the guy was a top criminal. Himchan just shook his head, pulling him towards the elevators, since this was getting extremely difficult for both. “Let me stay with you Chanie. Please,” the elder man pouted while leaning into the man, who was taken aback by the boldness of his friend.

“I won’t because I’m not in the mood to explain to your managers why you weren’t in your room,” he replied, slightly annoyed but mostly amused by the reactions of his friend, who sported the biggest pout, before leaning in, placing his lips on the edge of Himchan’s mouth.

“Wonshik is a bad boy,” Taekwoon giggled, staggering backwards after hearing the ‘ping’ of the elevator behind him. Himchan, still shocked, raised an eyebrow at that statement. He did remember the sudden text he got about talking, but all they did was drinking and doing the normal chit-chat catch up talk, none all too deep business. Though at the rate Taekwoon kept drinking, gave away something was off about the whole situation. Taekwoon was leaning against the side of the metal box bringing them up to his floor first.

“Why is he?” Himchan asked, after contemplating if he should just ask what his friend was bothering. There was silence, while they almost were at the floor. Taekwoon was an absolute mess; being drunk on top of being sleepy, add on his confusion ever since Tokyo. All that came out of the man was a loud groan, before pushing himself in a somewhat upright position (which failed, he slouched badly).

“He… He… is… a tease,” Taekwoon stammered, right as the elevator indicated they were at the floor and the doors opened quickly. Himchan couldn’t do more than wrapping an arm around his friend to lead him to his room. The new info didn’t really proceed to him, as he was more concerned about Taekwoon not passing out in the middle of the hallway. Further they were quiet, or well tried to be, as the elder one of the two kept humming to songs until they had reached the hotel room.

“I will help you,” Himchan offered, but Taekwoon shook his head, a part of him was slowly sobering up again. After some struggling Taekwoon managed to open the door by himself, slipping in as swift as possible before hiding on the other side of the door.

“You sure you don’t need help?” Himchan tried again, but a firm nod from Taekwoon spoke more than words. “See you around, hyung,” he mumbled waving while Taekwoon uttered something that sounded like ‘yes’ before closing the door in the guy’s face.

—

Loud knocking was echoing through the hallways of the hotel, causing some people who were leaving their rooms anyways, to throw glances into the direction of the noises.

“Call him again,” the shorter man mumbled to the rapper who stood there, only half switched from his pyjamas, nodding before typing quickly in a number. On the other side of the door they could hear the ringtone of the number play followed with some loud groaning, before the line was abruptly cut off. A silence fell over the hallway just for a moment, before the manager knocked again like a mad person on the door, the knocking slowly transforming into straight up banging.

“What did he do yesterday? He asked me to go with Himchan but what happened?” the manager asked the rapper, who stood there defenseless staring at the door himself. No one had gotten a message about what happened.

“I’m going to the reception. We’re running late!” the manager groaned, visibly agitated by the vocalist’s behavior at this point. Once the man was away Wonshik was left alone in the hallway, until he spotted a familiar face further away.

“Himchan hyung?” Wonshik questioned, making sure he wasn’t seeing things. The other man quietly shuffled closer to the door he was waiting at.

“What’s going on?”

“Taekwoon is refusing to wake up. We’ve been calling him and he keeps cutting the line off,” Wonshik explained, staring at the door before looking back at the guy, who suddenly looked more like a deer caught in the headlights. “Something wrong?”

“Well… He did drink a lot last night. He … even … kissed me half on my mouth,” Himchan told the guy, fidgeting with his phone, seeing he was getting messages from his manager to come down. Wonshik just glanced at the man, before shaking his head, snorting lightly at it. Such a Taekwoon thing to do, getting drunk when he shouldn’t and getting everyone in trouble along with it. Just like that one time they had to record for the Christmas video in Santa and Rudolph outfits.

“He kissed a lot of people while drunk. Don’t be too stressed about it. He only doesn’t really dare with us for some reason… He rather smacks the soul out of our bodies,” Wonshik reassured the guy, putting a hand on his shoulder, which made Himchan calm down somewhat while taking a deep breath. The sudden loud noises from the manager coming out of the elevator, followed by a man from the reception with what seems a master key. When they neared the door, the manager asked Himchan to come aside, probably going to cross-examine the poor guy.

Meanwhile the receptionist opened the door for Wonshik to enter, who bowed quickly down to the man, who left the chaos quietly. The rapper opened the door more to peek inside. The blinds of the room were closed somehow. Wonshik proceeded into the room to open them, illuminating the room, only to find Taekwoon in bed. Well, more on the bed. He was sprawled across the full size of the bed, his head sideways buried in the pillows, while his lips were slightly spread. A groan came from him, irritated by the light, making him turn to the other side with his head. He grabbed another pillow to hold close to him.

“Hyung, wake up,” Wonshik mumbled, moving closer to the bed, playfully patting Taekwoon’s butt when he stood next to him at the side without the windows.

“Let me sleep,” Taekwoon groaned back, hiding his face now completely in the pillow, muffling every sound. Wonshik just sighed, having dealt with this before in their careers as Taekwoon was – just like himself – one of the most difficult members to wake up.

“We have a schedule in like an hour,” Wonshik started off, slowly peeling one of the arms away, to peek at the man’s face, only to have that arm almost smacked across his face. He sighed deeply, staring at the guy before sitting down on the mattress, annoyingly starting to poke Taekwoon’s half hidden face, his shoulders, his sides and even his butt. All the actions were followed by a string of low groans from the other man, even some arm smacking going around. That was until the manager got inside, seemingly calmer as before, probably hearing what has happened before.

“Taekwoon, get up. We have a schedule and Wonshik needs to bring his stuff in here. Next night you need to share the room,” the manager announced, opening the door to the bathroom, before running the tab. The second part of the statement made Taekwoon spike up from the bed, glaring at Wonshik before turning to the manager who came back with what seemed like painkillers and a bottle of water. He rolled over into a sitting position, a bit too fast since his headache only made him want to roll back at that point, but he couldn’t return.

“What do you mean we need to share a room?” Taekwoon groaned, accepting the water and painkillers, staring in disbelief at the man who was calm, now, but one could tell he was scared to explain the whole situation to other people involved in these schedules, because someone had to be late.

“Someone from the desk came to me this morning, right before waking Wonshik, that there is an accidental double-booking going on. There aren’t any rooms left, so he has to come here,” the manager explained, glancing at the time on his phone-screen. “I’m going to go down now. Wonshik you get your stuff in here. Taekwoon, you better hurry up. Grab something to eat and we have to go.”

With that the man left the room again, followed quietly by Wonshik, leaving Taekwoon sitting there in utter shock. Right when he thought his problem would be soon over, it only started to get worse.

–

The two returned, exhausted but satisfied with their performances of the first day in Osaka. Taekwoon is the first to open the door, realizing that he has Wonshik trailing behind him, feeling how close he is, barely space between them. Taekwoon slowly feels agitated by the man’s presence, but tries to ignore the feeling. All he wanted to see after all is his, now their, bed.

The second Taekwoon unlocked the door, he stumbled in while taking off his shoes and coat before lunging himself at the soft mattress, burying his face from the other man who softly closed the door. He doesn’t here Wonshik nearing him until he felt the bed dip on the other side.

“You ok?” Wonshik asked, making Taekwoon look up, groan before hiding again, but the feeling of not being honest to the guy, gnawed at his consciousness, making him sign deeply.

“No, I’m not,” Taekwoon replied, propping himself up, pulling his pillow more underneath him while glancing at the man next to him. He bit his lip, because on the one hand he was trying to think of how to convey what he felt earlier on their trip. On the other hand, he was trying to bite away the feelings burning inside him, since Wonshik was sitting there, normally dressed but he was just oozing sex. Slowly Taekwoon felt a blush creeping on his cheeks, shaking his head because he couldn’t show nor say what he was feeling.

“You want to talk about it? Is it something personal?” Wonshik continued, crawling closer on the bed, which wasn’t what Taekwoon was hoping for, making him roll away from the man, onto his feet.

“I’m going to shower,” Taekwoon announced out of the blue, standing up from the bed, trying to hide himself away in the shower might be the only way for him to calm down. What he didn’t hope for was Wonshik jumping up at the movement of the vocalist, standing up behind him.

“Are you sure?”

“No, I’m not sure I want to shower,” Taekwoon bursted out, turning around to the man, glaring at the man. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen at all. Wonshik seemed taken aback, stepping backwards while holding his hands up in defense. He had seen Taekwoon furious before, but not like this. Everything was uncharacteristic for the man at this point. It was concerning Wonshik. “Remember in Tokyo? Well, let me tell you, that wasn’t because one of Hyuk’s questionable videos,” he snarled, stepping closer to the man with an accusing finger, poking him in his chest, “It was because of you.”

The elder man turned around, ready to hide for real now in the bathroom, away from the guy, away from his confusing feelings. That was until he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, a familiar big hand that was unexpectedly soft which also sent the shivers down his spine. A small tug was enough to twist him around on his feet, straight into Wonshik’s defined muscular chest and …

Another hand was on his cheek, holding him in place while he could feel the rapper’s soft lips pressing onto his own. It was just a short kiss, but Taekwoon stood there in disbelief, staring at the guy in front of him of whom he had never thought this would come from. He was the shy, awkward rapper of the group that only acted tough for their fans and on shows. Not this bold guy who would kiss him out of nowhere on his lips, since Taekwoon had received kisses on his cheek from the guy before without feeling like a teenager having their first love.

“You could’ve just said, you know?” Wonshik whispered, leaning his forehead against the elder’s while trying to figure out what the other’s reaction would be. It didn’t stay out for too long, before Taekwoon had pressed his lips against the rapper’s in a feverish kiss, hand going over the back of Wonshik’s head, grabbing some of the locks there, pulling hard. He hadn’t been like this, borderline a horny teenager, since he actually was one. Meanwhile Wonshik had placed his hands on Taekwoon’s hips, pulling him closer to him. The vocalist soon after broke away because of the lack of air, before he could feel Wonshik maneuvering him backwards towards the bed, tipping him slightly over.

The man laid there, sprawled out on his back, opposite of that morning where he felt miserable, glancing up at the other man, who crawled over to him from the edge of the bed up to the man, hovering dangerously over the man, only to position himself properly, supporting on his elbows next to the man’s head before dipping lower, lips trailing Taekwoon’s jawline. The elder had found his way again to grab the rapper’s hair again, tugging him away from his jaw, to his lips where they met, the type of kiss having changed to a chastised kiss, which was making both their hearts race like crazy. When they had to break apart, panting heavily, Taekwoon licked his lips in a teasing manner, before he found the strength to push the man off him, swiftly flipping both of them, making Wonshik lie on his back, glancing upwards at what seemed like a hungry predator animal.

“Let me do the work,” Taekwoon breathed, in his ear, before his hands slipped underneath Wonshik’s shirt, cold hands on warm skin, was enough to make the man shiver from the sudden temperature change but also the feelings building inside of him. A groan came from the rapper, who just glanced at the man, letting him do as he pleases, but something started to gnaw at him at the same time. Thoughts couldn’t properly process as Taekwoon kissed the man again, all while his hands are crawling upwards, feeling those trained pectorals underneath his hands. At the same time the rapper was fidgeting with Taekwoon’s sweatshirt, trying to lift that up. The elder pulled back from the kiss, staring down at Wonshik who softly placed his hands on his hips, giving him a pouty look. The guy rolled his eyes at the younger man, before leaning backwards, pulling his sweatshirt over his head, feeling how the other’s hands went upwards.

“Don’t,” Taekwoon warned when he threw the shirt off to the side, gaining him a puzzled look on from the other man, before he dipped down again, nuzzling the man’s neck. That was for Wonshik enough to bring them both up in a sitting position, holding the other man close. His guess was that Taekwoon wasn’t as confident about his body, especially when Wonshik used to sit there sometimes for hours talking to him about how his binge eating wasn’t the best idea. It gradually started to become better, but he figured out it was still difficult for him in private, especially when they now are being this intimate together. Eventhough all that, Wonshik still started to press soft kisses on Taekwoon’s collarbones, lower to his chest, showering him silent praises. It was enough for the other to smile again, pulling the rapper off his body again. “Wait.”

Taekwoon rolled of the other guy, strutting towards a cabinet, where he had earlier found condoms and packages of lube. He strode back towards the bed, but not before he teasingly losing his sweatpants, seeing how Wonshik bit his lip seeing just that. The rapper in his turn pulled his shirt off, watching how Taekwoon elegantly moved back onto the bed, wiping a strand of hair away from his eyes. The elder softly pushed the man onto the mattress, placing the goods near close to them, before leaning down, kissing Wonshik. Taekwoon’s hand caressed down, softly pressing on the guy’s semi hard-on, tracing the outline of it, making the other muffled moan at that. Both hands started to work on Wonshik’s slacks, pulling them off completely. That was when Taekwoon sat up, staring down at the guy, before grinding his ass down on the man’s cock, repeatedly, making the man groan. The vocalist, proceeded to take both their underwear off, to which the younger slightly spread his legs, so Taekwoon sat better, but it was an automatic reaction.

“Taekwoon, I’ve never –,” Wonshik mumbled, when he saw Taekwoon reach for the package of lube, to which the elder pressed a finger to the rapper’s lips, before leaning down. “Let me do the work,” Taekwoon repeated himself, opening the package of lube, to coat his fingers, some of it spilling on Wonshik’s new side tattoo.

The next moment the rapper’s mouth was agape at the sight in front of him. Taekwoon sat there on top of him, a finger he had just coated in lube, slowly pushing into his own ass, seemingly with ease. At that Wonshik couldn’t help, but moan his hands finding its way onto the elder’s hips, holding him into place, while also softly running circles on his hips, seeing how his face was slightly contorted, at the foreign intrusion.

“Take it easy,” Wonshik assured him, to which Taekwoon just coyly grinned, smugly adding another finger, bouncing up and down on his own fingers, while glaring down at the younger. Taekwoon bit his lip, mentally preparing himself for the other man’s cock which he could feel brush against his hand with every move. A third finger was pressed in, Taekwoon’s breath hitching while moving up and down. The rapper’s name rolled over the man’s lips, while he kept pleasuring himself, much to the annoyance of Wonshik. His hand wrapped around the elder’s cock, slowly stroking it, to which Taekwoon just stopped, panting while pulling his fingers out.

Rustling noises of the condom package was filling the room as Taekwoon ripped one open, rolling it over the younger’s cock who followed every movement carefully. The vocalist opened the other package, more lube to make sure this would go as smoothly as possible, as he smeared it over the younger man’s condom, both getting messy from it in the process. Taekwoon places his hands firmly on Wonshik’s hips, who in his turn pulls up his legs at little to make sure the elder would be comfortable. The elder took a deep breath before grabbing the man’s cock, slowly easing himself onto it, with a loud moan following. A few deep breaths followed before he started circling his hips around, making sure he was at ease. Languidly he moved up and down as a try, moaning loudly at the first movements, before he repositioned himself in a squat trying to get himself off at that rate, but while hearing the younger male’s deep voice become even hoarser as usual. Taekwoon bit his lip while moving, feeling how Wonshik’s hands had found their way again to his hips.

“Hyung, wait,” Wonshik growled, letting go of the man’s hips before pushing himself up in a sitting position. Following, he tugged the man closer making the elder squeal at the sensation of the younger’s cock brushing right there against his prostate. The man wrapped his arms around the rapper’s neck, making eye contact with him. “Never knew you could be this tiring,” Wonshik joked, a smug grin pulling at his lips, to which he got a playful snarl in return, before the younger wiped a strand of hair out of Taekwoon’s eyes, pressing a soft kiss on his nose. That was before the rapper firmly wrapped his arms around the man, flipping them over in a swift movement, without pulling out of him.

Taekwoon had his mouth agape at the suddenness, especially at how smooth Wonshik was at this. This was something very unexpected from the man, but welcoming nonetheless. Things even became better when the younger was considerate enough to put the third unused pillow underneath the hollow part of his back.

“How did you even?” Taekwoon tried to ask, but had difficulty expressing himself, to which the other just grinned smugly, leaning in to press a kiss on his mouth.

“I could ask you the same about how you were pleasuring yourself,” Wonshik replied afterwards, pressing himself upwards while glancing down at the man underneath him. Taekwoon blushed at that before he felt Wonshik positioning his legs around his hips. The younger male moved out just a bit before thrusting back, repeating the motion at a slow pace, testing the waters. That was before he picked up a steadier pace, thrusting harder at the same time, while leaning over the elder man. Taekwoon couldn’t control his legs as they frantically moved around in the air at the younger’s movements. Wonshik had to take a break, letting lean down to Taekwoon, pressing a teasing kiss on his lips.

“Where did you learn to do that? You were saying you had never!” Taekwoon moaned, staring at the man above him who just snickered at the question before licking his lips, thinking of an answer to the question.

“Experimenting,” was the panted reply before he cocked his brow – in a way that made Taekwoon literally moan – before continuing, “care to tell me where you learnt how to pleasure yourself like that?”

“Same as you,” Taekwoon shyly admitted as Wonshik moved his hips again, indicating he was ready for another go.

Without further ado, the rapper lifted Taekwoon’s hips up from the bed, before thrusting in, at a slow pace at first, but it didn’t take long before he sped up in his actions, along with the roughness of his thrusts. Taekwoon’s hands had were grabbing everywhere from Wonshik’s hair to the sheets, all while his upper body is arching up at the sensation of the younger hitting spot on his prostate over and over. The high-pitched moans that escaped his lips were slowly turning almost inaudible while he was seeing stars behind his eyelids. Who had ever expected that the shy rapper would be this good in bed? Taekwoon’s legs were up in the air, spastically moving as he was getting very close to a much-needed release, only that was for Wonshik the moment to yet again have a pause as he was getting sloppy in his movements. Gently he placed Taekwoon’s hip back down on the pillow, before leaning against the elder’s collarbone.

“You okay, hyung?” he asked, smiling as he glanced up only to see a sweaty Taekwoon with hair strands glued to his forehead.

“How are you this good in bed?” Taekwoon panted out, glancing down at the sweaty man, who just shrugged at the compliment before pushing himself upwards again, eyes seeming to scan Taekwoon’s face for any concerning signs.

“Are you ok? Tell me if I need to slow down or anything,” Wonshik uttered out, nuzzling against Taekwoon’s cheek, lazily pressing kisses there. Taekwoon couldn’t help, affectionately petting the younger’s hair.

“I’m fine. I’m just surprised at your skills,” Taekwoon replied, which made Wonshik spark up, looking at the man underneath him with extra confidence and a boyish smile on top of that.

“I can show you more if you want,” he teased to which Taekwoon just raised his eyebrows at, which was enough for the younger to have a confirmation that he’s interested.

Wonshik propped himself up again, sitting on the back of his knees while grabbing Taekwoon’s legs, placing both on his shoulders, before leaning in above the elder, who just stared at him in surprise. He couldn’t even make a comment on it, since Wonshik started to thrust in and out, gently at first before he pushed himself in the right position, after which it became a hard, rough tempo, calculated and hitting Taekwoon’s prostate time and time again. It was enough for Taekwoon become an incoherent blabbering mess underneath the rapper who glared down at him with gritted teeth, but still a gentle spark in his eyes. The elder man felt his orgasm wash over, like a wave on a shore. He came all over his tummy, some even on Wonshik’s toned stomach. Wonshik stopped in his tracks, watching Taekwoon lying there completely spent. He was about to pull out when he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Don’t pull out,” Taekwoon moaned, glancing at the man who looked taken aback by the request.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Wonshik panted, leaning down to brush hair away from Taekwoon’s face, concern all over his face.

“I-I can t-take it,” Taekwoon stammered, slightly ashamed to admit he’s into being overstimulated. He bit his lip as he watched Wonshik nod in agreement. The younger started his slow rhythm again before picking up that insanely pace that made Taekwoon lose his mind, even when he’s already spent like this. The pain from the overstimulation was the antidote that Taekwoon needed to come from his high. Not too long after Wonshik came, falling completely exhausted on top of the older male who just couldn’t contain a giggle at that point.

“You’re a god,” Taekwoon muttered, grabbing Wonshik’s hips tightly, before his hands trailed upwards, feeling up the tense muscles of his back slowly relaxing as he too was coming down from his high. Wonshik grinned against the man’s skin, kissing the soft skin afterwards. He pulled himself upwards, before maneuvering himself out of the man rolling next to Taekwoon, head sinking into the pillow. Wonshik found the last bit of willpower to stand up, rolling the condom of himself before disappearing into the bathroom. Some faint rumbling went on there before he re-appeared with a towel, walking over to their suitcases to take out a new pair of underwear for both, along with sleepwear. Taekwoon just tiredly stares at the guy as he approached him, softly wiping the semen of his body, before dressing the man into pajamas. He did the same for himself before crawling next to the elder into bed.

“Are you sure you will be ok tomorrow?” Wonshik questioned, looking at the man who just hummed in response before falling asleep. The rapper just giggled, helping the guy to be underneath the sheets before peacefully falling asleep himself.

–

As Taekwoon was waggling his way onto the breakfast table, he could feel Wonshik trailing behind him. Right before they sat down, he could feel Wonshik’s breath on his neck. The whole morning already he had been teasing the elder man by kissing him or leaving suggestive touches, to the point he was becoming annoying.

“Wonshik, what?” Taekwoon complained, turning to the younger who had a big grin on his face, before he leaned in closer.

“We should repeat that when we’re back home,” he whispered back, lips grazing past the man’s ear, before proudly walking away to the staff that was with them.

He was a problem, he is a problem and he will stay a problem.


End file.
